Shocking, Isn't It?
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: When a mad scientist captures Shawn and gives him the ultimate incentive, he will have to solve a cold case before his time is up. Hopefully, with the help of his friends he will uncover the 7 year old mystery before the timer claims his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *walking foward* So here it is my sweets! I hope you li- *trips and falls* _

_Me: *picks up a chew toy* Shawn… what the HECK is this?_

_Shawn: *carrying a box* Is my chew toy! I've been looking everywere for this!_

_Me: Why do you even have a chew toy? You don't have a dog._

_Shawn: Yeah… *shifty eyes* I don't… *box ruffles*_

_Me: *stares at him* There's a dog in there isn't there…_

_Shawn: *phssss* Nooooo… *me still staring at him* Ok yes… But look at him! *takes out a husky puppy* _

_Me: Shawn, you know we have new guest coming here and *looks at puppy* Awwwwww! You're shooo cuuuute! _

_Shawn: *raises eyebrow and smirks* _

_Me: *clears throat* I mean… carry on…._

_*to the mob* Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

"Shocking, isn't it?"

A Psych fanfiction

Prologue

"_Time to wake up, Mr. Spencer…"_ Shawn heard someone whisper through the dark. His eyes started to flutter open as he regained more control over his extremities.

"…Urg… wha-" He mumbled trying to remembered what happened to him as he cradled his head in pain. As he eyed the room, he saw that he was in an abandoned warehouse; he could smell the saltiness of the ocean so he had to be close to the beach.

"What, happened to me? Were am I?" His head was pounding. He remembered coming to his apartment the night before and before he even stepped inside, somebody took what must've been a steamroller and wacked him over the head.

"Patience my dear psychic. All will be clear in a minute." As he heard this, two figures appeared from the shadows. One was a bulky, 6 feet tall man wearing a stripped suit. His eyes following him everywhere with a serious no nonsense expression. Beside him was a thin framed man with white hair and a lab coat. The coat flowed dramatically in the air as the two men walked slowly towards him.

"What is it with you bad guys and dramatic entrance?" Shawn said as he tried to figure out a way of escaping. His hands and feet's were not tide up or bound in any way but something told him that these men had a way of keeping him here.

"Hello Mr. Spencer." Said the man in the lad coat. "I'm sorry to meet like this but it was necessary." Shawn rolled his eyes at this.

"Really? Because there's this new invention, it's a slick, shiny little metal box… Lets you call long distances…Perhaps you've heard of it? It's called a cell phone." Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to antagonize his captor but he couldn't help it. The man simply nodded in reply.

"Yes but if I did _that_ then you wouldn't have the same type of incentive as you do now." Shawn was confused and the man seemed to notice this. He gestured with his hand to his neck.

"Look down." As Shawn did this, he felt something bulky and metallic on his neck. "What the hec-" His hands shot up and felt the spikes on the metal collar and immediately tried to take it off. As soon as he did this, the collar began to whine. The spikes started rotating around it as a shock of electricity ran through Shawn's frame. His eyes widen as he gave a small yelp of pain. The charge only lasted a couple of seconds but it was enough to knock the wind out of him. He turned to glare at the man in the lab coat as he saw him cross his arms as he looked at him like he was a science experiment.

"Shocking, isn't it?" He said mockingly and Shawn just glared at him.

"Really dude?" Shawn said breathlessly "Shocking? _That's_ the best you could come up with?" The man just ignored him and started walking around his chair.

"I am a scientist Mr. Spencer. And I've studied you for a long time." He started saying. "Your 100% case solving rate showed me that you may have the ability to solve a case of particular importance to me." Shawn was unnerved about this but he didn't show it. When the man stopped in front of him, he glared with more intensity than he ever thought possible.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" Shawn growled. As the bulky man came back with a folded chair, the other sat calmly in front of him.

"I created the collar to create a dose of electricity and deliver it to your system. If anyone tries to remove the collar forcefully it will send an extra shock. Every 3 hours you will receive a shock stronger than the last." He started explaining. "Eventually, the strength of the shocks will shut down your neuro-electrical system killing you slowly and the only person who knows how to detach the collar is me." Shawn tried to think of any way he could get out of this but he found nothing. Deflated, he looked at the man in front of him.

"What case do you want me to solve…" At this, the other man started explaining.

"This particular case went cold 7 years ago. A mother and her daughter were brutally killed in their home…." Shawn noticed the man staggered a bit as he said this but he paid no attention as the man continued. "The police could never figure out who did it so the case remains unsolved." As he said this, he started to stand up and gestured Shawn to do the same.

"But I'm sure that a man with your _abilities_ is _more_ than capable of solving this case after all these years." As he heard this, the bulky man handed him a box. Shawn opened it to find a high tech watch. Shawn took it reluctantly as he began to strap it on.

"I'll also provide you with this watch that will count down the time limit. When your three hours are up, it will beep five seconds before the collar shocks you. That way you can make sure that no one is touching you when it happens."

"How considerate…" Shawn just glared at him as he started to stand up.

"And don't worry. You can tell your detective friends about our little meeting as well as the stakes. So run along now Mr. Spencer. By my calculations you have a little less than 72 hours to solve this." Shawn rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the door.

"Right, we would want _that_ now would we?" As he was about to leave he heard the man call after him.

"Oh, and Mr. Spencer…" Shaw turned to look at him with dread filling his chest. The man likewise stared at him with a cold stare.

"…Don't disappoint me" The tone of his voice was noting like the warm and calculating tone he used before. This was cold and vicious.

"Or I'll make you _wish _you could _die_…" As he heard this, he turned to run towards his bike. Apparently they thought of everything when they capture him. He immediately called Gus to meet him at the station. He didn't give him any of the details knowing that none of them would believe him unless they saw it for themselves.

So he had less than 72 hours to solve a cold case from 7 years ago that the police deemed unsolvable with the impending threat of death in every second that passed…

Well, at least he had _something _productive to do over the weekend.

TBC…

* * *

_Me: Reviews are welcome! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *shifty eyes* Ok, don't kill me, but I think this story is going to be a repeat of "What's a ten letter word for murder?"… .'_

_maniacgirl007: *glares* I knew it was too good to be true..._

_Me: But on the plus side, I have a few writing projects planned that might make up for it! That counts for something right? *silence* Right?_

_Mob: *shoutting* Just get to the story already!_

_Me: *yelps* Right! Enjoy!_

* * *

As Shawn arrived at the station, he immediately saw the familiar blueberry pulling up. As soon as Gus stepped out of the car, he saw the familiar face of his best friend. Worry started to build up when Shawn had called him with such a vague request to meet him at the station immediately. Normally if they gotten a case, Shawn would try to make some ridiculous excuse to get him out of his office but instead he was left with a hasty call. Now as he had a good look at him, Shawn appeared to be fine, if not a bit nervous. H e kept glancing at his watch every few seconds and his posture seemed jittery.

"Good, you're here! We need to hurry." Shawn said hastily as he dragged his confused friend to the door. Gus was about to ask what was wrong but his eyes immediately fell upon the silver glint on his friend neck.

"Dude, what's with the bold fashion choice?" He asked curiously "Because I have to tell you, punk isn't really your style." At this, Shawn rolled his eyes as he heard his friend comment on his newly acquired jewelry,

"I don't have time for this!" He stated as he continued to walk to the entrance. Before he reached the handle thought, he stopped and turned to look at his friend with some dejection "And for the record, I could _so_ pull of the punk look!" Ignoring Gus's eye rolled, he resumed his steps and finally reached the inside of the station.

Some of the officers passing by saw the choker on his neck and gave him an exasperated look. They were used to their psychic weird antics and bold fashion statements so they decided to ignore it and continue with their work. As Shawn walked pass them his eyes locked onto his target,

"Dad! Jules! Lassie! Chief's office!" The three of them turned their heads towards the wayward psychic, startled and a bit annoyed at the commanding tone in Shawn's voice. After saying this, he immediately turned around and started walking towards the chief's office while glancing at his watch once again.

"Spencer! What the he-" Lassiter started to question him, not wanting to follow orders from Shawn but was interrupted as he turned around.

"Now! Now would be good!" Shawn said with a hint of desperation showing in his voice. The others turned to look at each other, hoping that one of them knew what was happening until the started heading to the office.

"What's with him?" Henry asked Gus as he joined them. He just shrugged and raised his hands in defense,

"Don't look at me. I haven't seen him since yesterday and to my knowledge, he apparently spend it watching that marathon about Green day." As he said this, he pointed at his neck.

"Well that explains the funky collar…" Lassiter mumbled as the others nodded in agreement. "Punk really doesn't suit him." They heard Juliet say before they reached the chiefs office only to see an impatient Shawn taping his foot. As they entered the office, Shawn immediately shoved pass them.

"Chief!" He all but screamed at her face as he slammed his hands on her desk. She raised her head startled by his action.

"Mr. Spencer? What are you doing here?" She said confused until her eyes immediately zoned in to the silver choker on his neck "Is that a spiked collar?" At this, Shawn raised his hands in the air.

"Oh, what is with you people? If this collar wasn't about to kill me, I could _**so**_ totally pull it off!" He stated as he pointed to his neck. The others reeled in the information and were startled at what he said.

"Wait, about to kill you? Shawn, _**what**_ the heck are you _**talking**_ about?" Henry asked perplex at his son. Worry started to claw inside of him at the thought of Shawn being in danger once again. At this, Shaw turned towards him blinking before he turned to everyone.

"Right. Ok, here's the deal. Yesterday I was kidnapped and brought to a warehouse near the docks. When I woke up today, this mad scientist started telling me that he wants me to solve a case from 7 years ago that the station could never close and that this collar will shock me to death unless I can solve it in less than 72 hours!" As he finished he examined the others to see their response. He wasn't surprised when he saw their incredulous faces. He could barely believe it himself. A few seconds passed before Shawn raised a finger.

"Let me rephrase that in a way that _**doesn't**_ make me sound completely nuts."

"Mr. Spencer, perhaps we've overworked you these past few months… Why don't you -" The chief tried to appeased the frantic psychic, hoping to get him to drop this insane fantasy but Shawn turned towards her with a look akin to fear.

"No Chief, you _**have**_ to believe me! I am _**not**_ making this up! Now I only have…" Shawn glanced once again at his wrist "_**70**_ hours to solve this!" The others weren't convinced of his story but the look of pure desperation on his face made them reconsider. Juliet stepped forward trying to be diplomatic.

"Maybe I could look over the fil-" She started saying but was interrupted by her partner's outburst.

"Oh please! This is just another attempt to get a new case." Lassiter say offhandedly. He was slightly confused about Shawn's behavior but his story was beyond ridiculous. He wanted to end his little charade quickly so he started walking towards him.

"As if this thing could even kill you." As he said this, he reached towards the spiked collar and tried to pry it off of him. Shawn's eyes widen considerably and tried frantically to stop Lassiter from messing with the collar, knowing what was about to happen.

"No, Lassie DON-" But he was too late. He managed to push Lassiter away from him before the winning started once again. This time he was ready. His body tensed as one of his hands clutched the chief's desk. The whine got louder as the row of spikes began to spin around the collar. The electricity spiked throughout his body as he clenched his teeth. The others watched in horror as Shawn's body jerked in pain and the watched the collar spikes burst with small sparks of energy.

As soon as it started it was soon over. The spikes stopped their spinning and brought the collar to its dormant stated once again. The others immediately went to his side and helped him stay upright.

The shock seemed to take a lot out of him. His face was ashen and his vision was slightly blurry. He felt someone slapping gently his face and thankfully brought his focus back. In front of him was his dad looking completely shocked as were the others.

"Shawn! Shawn, look at me!" He said desperately trying to make sense of what just happened to his son. Behind him he heard Lassiter utter,

"You were actually telling the truth…" Shawn's eyes locked onto him and looked at him with desperation and a small smirk.

"La-lassie… don't d-do that ag-gain!" He winced as he heard himself stutter. He didn't want to worry them any more but his body refused to cooperate with him. He felt the chief's hand on his shoulder and turned to look at her.

"Mr. Spencer, what do you need? What can we do to help?" She asked concerned and shaken at the sight of him being electrocuted in front of them. Shawn finally got control of his body and began to stand straighter.

"I'm going to need every case that went unsolved 7 years ago…" He said, with pain still evident in his voice. She nodded in response.

"Of course. In the meantime I'll call an ambulance to check yo-" Shawn's head snapped at this.

"No!" The others were startled by outburst and seeing their confusion Shawn started to explain.

"The collar will shock me every 3 hours until my time is up. The strength of the shocks will increase each time it goes off but it will also go off if anyone tries to get it off of me before." The man wasn't bluffing when he said this. The shock was increasingly stronger than the last and it was frightening to think how much he would have to endure before he could solve this. The chief became solemn at their inability to help the younger man and could only nod

"Understood." She said while turning towards Lassiter. "Take McNab down to the file room and get every unsolved case from 2003." At this Lassiter nodded at shot out of the room. Meanwhile Juliet, Gus and Henry were trying their best to help Shawn be more comfortable without touching his neck. Meanwhile, Shawn looked at the watch once again…

_**69:53…**_

000

_Me: I think the timer at the bottom gives it a 24's touch… *turns to Shawn* What do you think? To much?_

_Shawn: *glares*_

_Me: *rolls eyes* Oh you'll warm up to me eventually! Besides, another shock is soon to come! In any case *to the mob* Here is a list of what I have plan my sweeties!_

_1) Actually writing this story… . '_

_2) Writing "__**A Dragon Lord's Call**__"_

_3) Writing "__**Awakening of Destiny**__" (and yes. I am aware that I said only one extra story but I couldn't resist!)_

_4) I have a challenge I want to post here and try to give it a try! I will write one story of a minimum of 100 words each and every day of the year. By the end of the year there should be 365 mini one shots._

_5) And I have a little present for those who like my little author's notes! *muhahahaha* _

_*Looks above* Ok so perhaps I may have to delay this story somewhat…_

_Shawn: *sing song* Caaaaalllllld itttttt!_

_Me: *glares* Oh shut it!_

_Until next time my sweets!_


End file.
